Dreams
by Elenath Ambrose
Summary: Draco dies suddenly, how does this impact the woman he loves? Will she be able to go on afterwards?


****

Dreams

Hold fast to dreams 

For if dreams die

Life is a broken winged bird

that cannot fly

Hold fast to dreams

For when dreams go

Life is a barren field

Frozen with snow. Langston Hughes.

All we had was our dreams, and our hopes for the future. We set out embarking our new life during the spring of 7th year. He, newly independent from the grip of his father, the man who had tried so hard to keep us apart. Lucius Malfoy was something of a vampire to me. And though he did not drink it, he was obsessed with blood. I am not pure. I am Muggle-born. I am absolute filth in his eyes. Draco loved me for what I was. He told me so, as we lay together on which we did not know would be our last night together. 

" I love you Hermione." He whispered, his ash eyes flickering in the light of the fire. I smiled and knew that he was telling the truth. 

When I woke, there was knocking at my door, and my loved one was gone. I opened it, clutching my Hogwarts robes. Headmaster Dumbledore stood before me. It was by his face that I knew something was wrong. 

" Will you join me in the gardens, Miss Granger?" His tone full of lamentation. I nodded, slipping on my shoes. He was silent as we walked down from the prefect towers. 

" Is something wrong?" I asked hesitant to know.

" Do you know, that when a penguin mates he mates for life?" The question was so odd, that I felt the compelling urge to giggle. 

" Yes sir."

" Last night, Draco received a letter from Lucius." I turned around quickly facing the wizard as he was slightly behind me in our walking. " He came to me last night and told met he was going to see his father and he would be back soon. It was my foolish mistake to let him go Hermione." The look on his face was that of extreme guilt. 

" Is he alright? Tell me? where is Draco?" my voice had elated into something of a shrill.

" He's dead. Lucius performed the killing curse early this morning. None of us knew." I was hurt and in denial. 

" Then how do you know now?!" 

" Mrs. Malfoy came forward. His body lays at St. Mungo-" It was enough for me. I had heard enough. Draco could not be dead, I had only seen the life in him yesterday. He was there with me, in our bed. Very much alive damn it!

I raced to the gates of Hogwarts and realized that I did not have my license to apperate. I did not care. If Draco was indeed dead, then I would rather die splinching. With passion in my veins and magic coursing through my blood, I willed myself to St. Mungos. 

"Name Please." The woman in white robes asked me at the front desk.

" I'm looking for the body of Draco Malfoy." I muttered swallowing the hard lump, which rose in my throat. Her eyes softened and she nodded telling me where the morgue was. I walked down the hallway, which seemed to be painted a dull gray. What a way to cheer people up. The room is easy enough to find as it is labeled in rather large letters " Morgue." I push the door open. 

" Can I help you?" a man asks, his gloves are covered in blood. He has an autopsy in progress and seems rather annoyed to see me.

" I'm looking for Draco Malfoy." 

" Ah yes, I assume you want to say your goodbyes?" I can only nod, and try not to cry. 

He leads me towards the back, pulling out a large drawer. I think it's a file cabinet. But it's him. 

My breathing stops as the mortician pulls the paper sheet back. Draco is neither white, nor gray or any other color of death. He is still pink and has the signs of warmth still on him. I wish I could be next to him. God how I wish. His eyes are closed, and he looks like he does every morning when he is asleep. But this time I know that he can never wake. Why did he leave me? Why did he go to his father and die? I cry bitterly noticing that the man has left to give me some privacy. I am thankful for his kindness. 

"Draco, Where are you now?." I ask him, sounding like a child who wonders what happened to her grandmother who has just died.

He of course does not reply. 

When I return to the castle, all is still. Albus waits for me by the steps of the great hall. 

" Remember what I said about penguins mating for life?" He asks me, I do not feel like this a joking matter.

" Yes."

" Well, You are not a penguin. Draco would want you to go on with your life. He would want you to be happy. He would not want your life to be in vain because of his death." I look up at him, trying to keep my eyes open wide for the tears will not splash out. 

I know what he says is the truth. Draco Malfoy always wanted me to be happy. It was all he wanted sometimes. I nodded and went up the narrow winding of stairs, thinking about my love who was lost to soon to a war we could not win. He would not want my dreams to be shattered by his death. God I miss him. 

A/N: Reviews? - Lady


End file.
